Instinct
by Rockin Chick
Summary: Sam has a family reunion. Jack goes too, but doesn't trust one of her siblings. Should he say something before it's too late?
1. 1

Author: Rockin Chick

Email: 

Season 4

Genre: General/ Suspense

Summary: Sam and Jack go to Sam's family get together. Jack doesn't trust one of Sam's siblings.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. More to come if you review...and yes it will get better.

Sam set her keys on the counter, hung up her jacket, and started getting dinner ready. She was starting her first of two weeks downtime, spent away from base by a direct order of Colonel O'Neill. As her T.V. dinner was cooking in the microwave, she hit the play button on her answering machine. 6 new messages. The first 2 were telemarketers. The 3rd was Jack, reminding her of her temporary restraining order from the base, and f she snuck in, she'd know about it. The 4th made her stop. It was her brother Mark. 'The family' was getting together up in Canada, and she was expected to be there. It was this week. The 5th message was Jack, once again reminding her of her restraining order, and asking her what she was going to do with her down time. The 6th was from Janet, asking her if she could borrow a necklace for a party she was going to. What a social life that woman had.

After Sam finished her dinner, Sam called the base, and asked for them to contact her dad through the tok'ra about the family get together. Next she called Jack.

"O'Neill." He answered.

"Hey sir. You asked what I was going to do with my week right. I think--"

"You are not going back to the base. Understood?"

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Was too!"

"Was not! Anyways, you're distracting me. Stop. Can I borrow a pair of skis?

"You do realize that outside the grass is green, right?"

"Yes I do. But my family is getting together in Canada, and I'm expected to go."

Jack considered this. He had 2 pairs of downhill skis, and 3 pairs of cross country skis, all

in his basement.

"Yea Carter, I have some skis you can borrow. How are you planning to get there? Your car is in the shop."

Sam took a deep breath. "Can I, um, borrow, um, your truck?"

"Let me get this straight....Major Samantha Carter, USAF, with who knows how many degrees, just said the word 'um'?"

"Yes I did. You say it all the time after all..."

"What's that suppose to mean?

"Oh nothing...So can I borrow your truck?"

"Only if I'm driving it!"

"Do you want to come?"

Jack considered this. He had no plans. Teal'c was off world with Rya'c, Daniel was trying to figure out the meaning of life with SG-9, and he had no plans....

"Sure why not. When are we leaving?"

Sam was relieved. She didn't have to worry about Jack pushing buttons in the control room and breaking something. Life was good.


	2. 2

A/n: I'm still working on it....I just have a few higher priorities....but this beats French class any day! Also, this is my own little world were it take 7-9 hours to get from the SGC to Quebec.

Two days later, San carrying a few duffle bags, walked onto her driveway. Jack was waiting in his truck. The sun was starting to rise. After loading her bags into the back of his truck, they were on there way, after stopping for coffee. They drove for a few hours, neither one actually awake. Around noon, as they were mentally waking up, they had a disagreement: Sam wanted rock kind of stuff, Jack wanted classical. After a lot of button pushing, they settled on a canadian station called Majic 100. After stopping at Subway for lunch, they drove on towards the border.

"Sir, do you know where you're going?" Sam asked diplomatically.

"Yes I do. Just a comment... This lodge we're going to, 'The Mountain resort' is a really big place. Just how big is you're family?"

Sam had a guilty looking smile. "Umm... There's Mark, Joyce, my younger sister, Michelle, an older sister, and Michael my older brother. Joyce has three kids, Michelle has two, Mike has four, and Mark has two. They're all married, which means 19 family members, plus us."

Jack was staring at her. "Oh for cryin' out loud! When were you planning on telling me that?"

Sam snorted. "When we get there. And for the record, the border is back there."

Jack spun a 180. He wasn't concentrating. He was trying to take in the fact that his 2ic had 20 close family members. "I thought you only had one brother?"

"Mark is closest to my age. He's one year older than me. Joyce is 4 years younger, Michelle is 7 years older, and Mike is 9."

"How old is your dad?"

"Older than you."

Jack gave her a look as the border crew checked through their things. "Are you implying something there Major?"

Sam grinned and walked off to find a bathroom. Jack noticed she had left her ID wallet on her seat. He decided to look through it. It was very entertaining. When Sam was a cadet, she had what looked like pink streaks in her hair. Jack made a mental note to ask someone in her family about that. Then there was her drivers' license. In the picture,, he figured that she had just taken off her hat, because the top of her hair was partially stuck up. Then there was what looked like a hat line, and then her hair was completely messed up. Sam's middle name was Nicole. There were a few other photos in there that had nothing to do about her ID. One caught his eye: a group photo from one of Janet's barbeques. At the time, they somehow or other managed to get drunk. Their arms were all overlapping on each others shoulders, doing the can-can. They were all laughing, but Teal'c just stood there, not knowing what to do. It was a great photo. He put the ID wallet back on the seat to find a very cold Major looking at him through the window: He had 'accidentally' locked the door....


	3. 3

A/N Thx for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!

This is a short chapter....

Snow was falling gently in Quebec. After the bored, it was a four hour drive to the lodge. After the second hour of Jack complaining about the recent Montreal Canadiennes game against the Calgary Flames, Sam asked as politely as she knew who for him to be quiet.

"Sir. I do not care. Does it look like I do?"

"No, but you tend to confuse me with your techno babble. Isn't this the same thing?"

"Nope. Not when you have a Ph. D in physics."

Jack swore under his breath. So much for Hammond keeping quiet. "Who told you?"

"A little birdie. But you can make up for all those complaints by actually listening to me."

Jack sighed loudly, and contributed to her latest theory about her doohickeys. After two hours, Jack thought inwardly that he had never been so happy to see such a fake looking moose sign advertising the lodge.


	4. 4

A/n: I had a few chapters written over the holidays. After a few more chapters, I'm going to have to sneak my notebook into French class again... Although thanks to spell-check, I learned how to spell 'Colonel' ! I know its short...But I'm working on it!

As they unloaded their gear, Sam's family came out to help. Jack pulled Sam aside.

"For this trip, let's keep it simple. No Colonel, or sir, or Major, or Carter, to be allowed. I think it would be just a little to confusing calling you Carter.... And for now, lets no say anything about the fact I'm military. I know your brother Mark isn't too fond of us flyboys... I'll just be a scientist for this trip. Is that o.k. with you?"

Sam smiled. "Fine with me. That means I can 'babble' all I want, and you can't tell me to 'shut it', now can you?"

Jack pushed her slightly, and they walked over and rejoined the rest of Sam's family. But Jack was slightly uncomfortable. He felt like he had been getting weird vibes from Michael. Not that he would say anything... they are family after all...


	5. 5

A/n: this is a longer chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Just a question... what's a sentence fragment?

Also, & means married, and is the kids

When they went inside, they were greeted by chaos. An undecorated Christmas tree was in one corner of the room they were in; a box of ornaments wasn't very far from the tree. There was a huge pile of luggage bags near the door. In another corner, there were a bunch of kids playing play stations and talking. In a room off to the side, there was a table with some parents sitting around it.

"Now what?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Now its time to meet the family." With that, Sam led Jack up to the group of parents, and they introduced themselves. "Hey guys! This is Jack. He's a friend from work." They socialized for a few minutes. After receiving some hugs, Jack and Sam slowly wandered off to a couch close to the Christmas tree. Sam pointed out pointed out whom her siblings were (Mark, Mike, Michelle and Joyce.) and who they were married to, (Mark & Rebecca, Mike & Megan, Michelle & Matthew, Joyce & Jonathon) and who there kids were. (Mark & Rebecca Heather Thomas) (Mike & Megan Rachel Julia Dustin Alex) (Michelle& Matthew Chris Sarah) (Joyce & Jonathon James Shawn Hanna)

Jack was amazed by the fact she could remember who they all were. After the kids settled down a bit, Joyce brought out the Christmas tree decorations. The kids went mad once again. Once they finished decorating, the final product of the tree was interesting. The bottom was heavily decorated, but hardly decorations went higher than a meter. The tree was 10 ft high, after all. The parents were on the couch smiling at the kids, who were admiring there handiwork. Slowly the kids went back to their play stations.

Joyce went over to Sam and Jack, and asked for them to put the angel on the tree, because she and the other parents had to get ready for supper, and start it. With a wicked grin, she walked off.

"Watch out for her...she's the family trickster." Sam murmured. A bit more loudly she said "Do you think you can still lift me?" She asked in a casual voice.

"Unless you've been seriously pigging out lately, and that's why the base has been short on jell-o, I think so. Why?"

"I'm thinking that we could pull the coffee table over, we stand on it, and lift me up to put the angel on."

Jack looked at the table. It was solid oak, and had steel reinforcements. He nodded, then pulled the table over, and stood on it. He offered a hand down to Sam. She took it, and with one foot on the table, he pulled her up. They were now only a few feet away from the top, the table being 3 feet high. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her so she sat on his shoulders. Sam put the angel on, made sure it was straight, and then Jack lowered her gently. Sam managed to lose her balance. Her boots had a bit of heel, and her heel was over the edge. She started falling backwards. Instinctively, Jack put his arm around her waist once again. She just as naturally put her arm around his neck.

A flash went off. Joyce had somehow or other found a camera and took a picture. A few adults were whistling, others laughing and clapping. They dropped their arms.

"Just a warning sir: My family likes to play matchmaker." Sam whispered as they got off the table, and put the table back in its place.

"I noticed." Jack said, his voice playful. "Let's get some grub before the adults eat it all."

They walked over to the food table. Supper was pasta. It was the noodle kind, cooked in some kind of milky cream. Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear. "What were you saying about grub?"

"I see where you get your cooking skills from; I'll leave it at that." Jack whispered back just as quietly. Then he took advantage of his 2ic weakness: She was very ticklish. They were in there own little world, not noticing that Michael was watching them.

A/N: This might help

Family tree

Sam

Joyce and Jonathon. Joyce, Shawn Hanna

Mark and Rebecca. Heather and Thomas

Mike and Megan. Rachel, Julia, Dustin and Alex.

Michelle and Matthew. Chris and Sarah.


	6. 6

A/n: Stupid homework...

For sleeping arrangements, Jack would be sleeping with some of the older kids and Sam's brothers and brothers in law and Sam would be sleeping with the younger ones, her sisters/sisters in law. That much was decided over supper. The rest of the week went like this: the next day, Joyce and Jon would watch the kids with Michelle and Matthew, the next day the kids would be watched by Michael and Megan, and Mark and Rebecca. Jack and Sam would be looking after them the day after that. Jacob was due in on Christmas Eve.

Once the dishes had been washed and put away, the kid's went back to the TV, and the adults played twister, with two mats to fit everyone on. James, the oldest kid (12) was calling out where to put the hands, and Shawn, the second oldest (10). It didn't take long for the adults to get all tangled up. Jack had on of Sam's in-laws under him, unsure of whom it was. Sam was attempting to arch of Jack, who had a medium height crab-stance going on. Sam already had two feet on one side of Jack, and one hand on the other, and was suppose to get her hand on to another green, with her other hand. She took a deep breath, then switched her hands around. Sam had a perfect arc, her body curved enough that she could take to him. Jack never realized just how flexible his 2ic really was. Years of acrobatics left her doing whatever she wanted with her body, although she couldn't quite lick her own elbow.

"Ca—Sam, who do I have under me?" Jack asked, finally coming up with something to say.

Sam looked and smiled. "Jonathon's underneath you, but I think he's trying to get out...."

Jack lifted up his hand, and Jon came rolling carefully out, he had lost. He just wasn't careful enough. He rolled onto Michelle's hand, which made her lose her balance, and fell onto Mark's leg, causing a chain reaction, bringing everyone down. A flash went of: Shawn had found Joyce's camera.

Michelle looked around at her screwed up family, all complaining that they were to old for Twister. Her eyes fell on Sam. Sam's shirt had come up, revealing a very scarred stomach. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Sam what happened to your stomach?"

Sam shot a look at Jack. "Lab accident. Some one was playing with buttons they shouldn't have been playing with, and accidentally set off an explosion." Sam was looking at Jack while she said that. It was the best cover story she could come up with. She couldn't exactly talk about pain sticks now could she?


	7. 7

Later that night, while some of the adults went off to put the kids to bed, Sam with them, Jack decided he needed to talk to Joyce. A question had been bugging him for a bit.

"Joyce, why did Sam have pink hair when she was a cadet?"

Joyce laughed. "Did she actually show you that picture?"

"Well....she didn't exactly show me... kinda found it...in her wallet...."

Joyce laughed again. "Well, a few decades ago, when Sam was 14 and I was 10, Sam was stuck babysitting me. I think she pulled an all-nighter the night before, because she fell asleep at the dinner table. She had been really bossy or done something to annoy me, because I decided to have red jello for dessert. I added cool-aid and red food coloring to make the Jello better. When she fell asleep, I spiked her hair with the jello. I swear I didn't know that the cool aid would dye her hair....But mom wouldn't let her dye it back for her cadet photos."

Jack laughed. It explained why Sam never liked red jello. As the rest of the adults came back, Joyce walked off. Jack joined Sam with the other adults around the table previously used for a stool. Joyce rejoined them, holding a box of scrabble and a deck of cards and a wicked grin.

"Sam, do you remember this tradition?"

Sam groaned and gave a resigned laugh. "How could I possibly forget?"

Jack looked around. "Am I just stupid or am I missing something here?"

"Both," started Sam, " My crazy family came up with this tradition many years ago."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Scrabble and strip poker."

Jack stared. They must be joking. "Do I want to know how this tradition got started?'

Joyce answered. "About 15 years ago, before we had any kids, we got kind of drunk at Christmas. Then it became tradition."

"But you have kids now. What if they come out and see us?"

"That's what scrabbles for. By the time were done playing by our rules, the kids are fast asleep."

"Do I want to know your rules?"

"We play in teams. Sam can help you."

Jack was confused right off. They dealt off all the letters to everyone. Considering the fact they were playing in teams, there was a lot of letters. A couple would spell out a word, putting the letters facedown. The next couple would add a word to the upside down word already there. Once the teams were slowly running out of letters, the teams started calling cheat on the other teams. The accused team would turn up the tiles. If the did cheat, they had to pick up the previous 5 words. If they didn't cheat the accusing couple would pick up the 5 words. The game ended at 1, but there was no winner. Jack wished it could have kept going. It was now time for the strip poker.


	8. 8

A/N: This may be my last chapter for a few days...I've actually had to work in class...

Reviews might speed up the process though...

"You know Carter, you could have warned me," Jack said in a reproachful tone. He and

Sam were alone outside getting a breath of fresh air and watching the snow fall gently. Sam giggled.

"But Wormhole X-treme boxers, sir?"

"What were you expecting? And might I add that that tank top looked familiar..."

Sam blushed. "I'm going back inside."

Jack grinned. His diversion worked. "See you in the morning. I just need to grabbed my cell from the truck."

"'Night." And with that, Sam went back inside, Jack over to his truck. Jacks footsteps were muffles by the snow. As he drew nearer to the parking lot, he could hear someone talking on a cell phone. It was Michael.

"Yes, and she brought someone with her. She denies any relationship between the two, but they seem to close for casual friends. Right. I'll check in tomorrow. Same time."

As Michael walked off toward the lodge, Jack crouched down and thought. Who was Michael? Who was he working for?


	9. 9

A/N: one word....exams.....

As Sam settled in with her sisters/in-laws, Sam's phone began to vibrate. She excused herself, and walked into the common room before answering.

"Carter."

"Seven days..."

"Ha Ha, very funny sir. Just because I jumped when you did that at Daniels place doesn't mean I'll jump here."

"I thought it was funny..."

"Is there even a point to this phone call?"

"Have I ever called without a point?"

"Yea. There was that time you called me and told me to pick a number between one and three. I chose two, then you hung up. And there was that time-"

"That was ages ago!"

Sam snorted. "Ok, last week you called and asked what my favorite color was then once again, you hung up."

"I was bored"

"And once again, I return to the original point: was there a purpose for this call?"

"Oh yeah... You distracted me! Did you want the duffle bag that you still have out here?"

"Let me get this straight: I got out of bed so you could ask me if I needed the bag with my formal outfit before tomorrow."

"Yea, sounds about right."

"I don't believe you..."

"Is that a no?"

"That's a I don't really care at 2 a.m. Good night sir." And with that, Sam closed her cell and put it into her coat pocket. He was so immature sometimes.

Ya know...The story comes fast when the purple review button is pushed....


	10. 10

A/N: I'm running out of ideas...I'm not sure where I want this story to go. Any ideas?

Jack looked at his 2ic. It was almost noon, and she was still sleeping. How she could still be in la-la land amazed him. She could be on a mission, and wake up at the slightest sound, but here with her family, a bomb could have dropped, and she'd have slept on through. Jack grinned and decided to press his luck. He shook her shoulder lightly, whispering:" Wake up Sammy, you're going to be late for school!"

Sam rolled over and grumbled from underneath her pillow. "Mmmm 5 more minutes! I really don't care."

Jack's grin deepened, and he thought of the people Sam hated the most. Only two names came to mind. Jack shook her harder, and said right out "Carter wake up. McKay was caught breaking into your lab last night! He left a diamond ring, if my sources are correct."

With that, Sam sat up straight with a look that could only be called horror. When she saw where she was, and who was talking to her, she gave him the most evil look possible. She propped herself up on her bed with one elbow, and on the pretense of scratching her head, she grabbed her pillow. With one swift movement, her pillow went flying into Jacks face. He laughed, and with a look of feigned anger, he picked her up. He carried her into the common room, where Sam's shrieking caught everyone's attention. Joyce, seeing the direction Jack was headed in, ran and opened the door leading to the outside world. As Sam's shrieks became increasingly louder, Jacks grin grew eviler. After a 30 second walk through the fresh powdered snow, Jack deposited Sam directly in a snow bank, and ran back for the closing door. Joyce had taken pity on Sam, and locked the door. Jack stood there, as his rattles on the door became increasingly more violent. Sam approached, wearing a ticked off look and a snowball in her left hand. Her pj bottoms were white with snow, her air force academy sweater also. He took one look at the door, one at the snowball in her hand, then turned tail and ran. Sam ran after him. Sam slipped on a snow covered sheet of ice, and slipped, bringing him down with her. They landed in the same snow bank that Sam had landed in. Sam stuck with her original plan; a face wash.

Joyce watched them through the window, and decided that they could come in. As she opened the door, she noticed that Jack had on the same kind of necklace on that held Sam's dog tags. She also heard Jack call Sam 'Carter'. He must have been in perfect shape to be able to pick her sister up. Not that Sam was fat, anything but. But typically, men had a harder time picking up full grown women. Interesting, she though, very interesting.


	11. 11

A/N: For those who want it shippy...

After receiving one more evil glare from Sam, she walked off to use the showers. Jack went out and found some coffee, then joined the other adults on the couches. They were discussing the days' plans. Joyce started.

"I'm off to the airport. James and Isabelle are flying in this morning. Their plans changed last night. They called in this morning." Joyce noticed Jack, then added, "They're cousins on my moms' side Brother and sister,17 and 21. You guys know what that means, right?" The couples in the room smiled at each other. Once again Joyce had to explain what she was talking about to Jack.

Sam, who had a very fast because a couple people had used all the hot water, got out of the shower to find one very angry colonel. "Your cousins are flying in tonight."

Sam looked shocked. "That means the plans are on for tonight then?"

Yup. You should have told me."

There was a dance that night. Other years, Sam's cousins would come and take care of the kids. Year, their cousins called and cancelled, because they couldn't get any plane tickets. But two tickets had been made available, so plans changed.

The female adults would be going shopping: They only had one formal dress with them, which would be worn on Christmas day. The male adults would be going out for a bit to buy some flowers for their 'dates'.

Sam was actually looking forward to this dance. Her 'date' was Jack, and she was even going shopping. On the drive to the lodge, San had driven past a little formal dress shop. Sam mentioned it to her sisters, who all piled into one mini-van, then went to that little store. Sam found her perfect dress right away. It was black, with a sparkling material that went down to her ankles, and it was a halter top. The material itself was silk, and it came with matching shoes and jewelry. The jewelry itself was simple: a silver necklace with a crystal pendant, and matching crystal earrings. The shoes were basically sandals with a 3in heel, and black straps to hold her feet in. It was the perfect size, as well. All of her sisters found what they were looking for, but theirs had to be slightly fitted, so they had there measurements taken, and were told to come back in an hour. They decided to drive into the city, and get their hair done. Sam felt so girly...It had been so long since she had gotten anyone to fuss over her. While Sam was in the chair, she noticed the same guy back and forth in front of the shop several times. Sam had an uneasy feeling about him.

Supper that night was done in stages. The male adults would eat first, with the boys, so that they all would have time to shower. The females ate next, and then when they ran away to get dressed, the cousins who had flown in would clean up. Jack didn't have much choice of clothes to pick from. He chose a simple but nice looking outfit. Black dress pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, and his black shirt. He hated dressing up. But he had to remind himself that that he agreed to come along. Afterall, what could go wrong? Jack snorted to himself. Famous last words...

Jack opened the door for Sam, and then helped her up. Sam hadn't realized just how little she could move in that dress. Before Jack got in, Sam hurriedly changed the radio station, something like 'XFM'. It was a rock station. When Jack climbed into the truck, he listened to the music, then gave Sam a dirty look. She did her best to look innocent. Jack snorted then put the truck in gear, then took off.

Sam soon forgot where she was, and who she was with. She started singing to the radio. She loved the song! It was 'Why don't you and I' By Santana. Soon Jack started singing as well. Sam internally laughed: they both sucked at singing.

"I thought you didn't like this kind of music." Sam said.

Jack snorted. "I don't." Seeing Sams' questioning look, he continued. "Remember that camping trip I went on with Cassie? Guess who chose the radio station for the 3-hour drive."

Sam laughed, then continued singing. All in all, she was surprised the windows didn't shatter.

As Jack twirled Sam around, he though to himself, 'This isn't so bad.' He had barely thought the words to himself when he noticed people entering the room wearing black. It wasn't the formal kind of black; it was the kind of black that people wore when they didn't want to be seen. Jack stiffened. Sam felt it, then asked what was wrong. Jack pulled Sam closer so he could whisper into her ear.

"I think someone knows who we are, and doesn't like us. Jack noticed a sniper up on a balcony, putting a silencer on his gun, then aiming at Sam. Jack turned Sam suddenly, then moved directly to the side. Jack hadn't moved fast enough. His arm was bleeding where the shot had gone. Sam screamed, just to get people's attention. That the sniper had used a silencer meant they didn't want to be overly noticed. People started scattering. One had called the police and an ambulance. In the confusion, the snipers and the men in black had gotten away. Sam decided that Daniel and Teal'c would be getting a little call asking that they come home. She didn't want to be alone just then.

There. Slightly shippy, yet a bit more action. The more reviews, the fast the story gets written...


	12. 12

A/n: this is a WIP...it may take longer to update...

Invisible lineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sam and Joyce waited for Jack in the waiting room. Sam had just gotten of the phone with General Hammond. He would be contacting Daniel and Teal'c within the hour. The doctor came out of Jack's room, nodding that they could go in.

Jack was sitting on the side of his bed, swinging his feet. His left arm was in a swing. Sam hurried over, and asked in a low voice, "Are you ok, sir?" With his nod, she continued. "General Hammond is sending us Daniel and –Murray as soon as they get back from their trips."

Joyce had heard every word said, but didn't understand all of it. "Ok guys, what's they deal here. Same I heard you call Jack sir. And Jack, you don't seem like the nerdy scientist kind of guy. Also, scientists don't have dog tags. What's going on? Who is he?"

Sam winced, then answered her questions. "He's Colonel Jack O'Neill, and he's been my commanding officer for the past four and a half years. He came with me because I needed a ride, and my car was in the shop. Daniel and Murray work with us."

The look on Joyce's face was on of someone who was putting the pieces together. It sure explained a lot.

"Are you in the Air Force?"

"Yup."

"does Dad know who he is?"

"Yup. Dad's a pretty good guy."

Joyce looked at Sam. Why does he call our dad, 'Dad'?"

Jack grinned and shrugged, "Force of Habit. We've gone on several missions together." Jack looked at Sam. She was doing the shut up motion with her hands.

Joyce frowned. "Isn't her retired?"

Jack thought quickly. "Missions meaning grocery shopping, while someone was sick, and the worst possible thing...Clothes shopping."

Sam rolled her eyes. "That was only 3 times!"

Jack replied with "Who taught you how to count?"

"My dad."

"Oh yeah. Right."

Joyce interrupted their little debate. "Guys. We can go home, so let's go. Some of use actually have kids to look after tomorrow , or more like later today."

As they climbed into Jacks truck, he thought to himself, 'Bah. I missed hearing Michael 'report.''

The common room was empty of people. There was a vase where the other women had pout there flowers. Sam's and Joyce's soon joined them, then the girls stumbled off to bed. Jack decided that going to bed was way to much effort at this point. He just crashed onto the bed without another thought.


	13. 13

A/N: I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I've been busy...Currently, though, I'm looking for someone to beta for me ...D

* * *

When Jack woke up, he soon realized that he was no longer on the couch. He figured that the guys picked him up, and carried him in. He could feel the dull throbbing in his arm. He though over what had been happening lately. First Michael was talking to someone on his cell phone, and then someone tried to assassinate Sam. It just didn't add up. They're brother and sister. He checked his watch. 15 hundred hours. He was amazed that he could sleep so long.

He pulled himself out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen area. The other adults were gathered around what he figured was the meeting table: the table that the coffee pot was on. He poured himself a cup, and taking a pill for his pain, he sat down next to Sam, who spoke to him in a low voice, saying:

"Daniel, Teal'c and Dad are flying in in an hour. If you wan to shower go, now because it'll take you awhile so that you don't get your stitches wet."

With that, Jack stumbled off, chugging his coffee that had grown cold in the maker.

* * *

Ya know..the word on the street is that the more you review, the faster the story gets updated. P 


	14. 14

Hehehe Reviews! The threats just keep me going D Still looking for a beta-er...

Short and sweet, that's the way my chapters are...Deal with it lol

* * *

The atmosphere in Joyce's car was tense. Sam had taken Joyce's car because they could not fit five fully grown adults in Jack's truck, no matter the size of it. Sam had been arguing for almost an hour previously on the phone with General Hammond. Her side was that everyone should just go home, but hire a team to look into it. Hammonds' side was that if someone was trying to get her six feet under, why would they stop when she went home? Hammond mentioned that Janet had mentioned considering flying out to check on Jack, but Hammond had said that she couldn't get leave; because there are 3 SG teams already off world. Sam was glad Janet couldn't come. Janet shouldn't be placed in any unnecessary danger, and also, Cassie couldn't be home alone for Christmas.

Snapping back to the real world, Sam noticed that Jack seemed to be holding something back from her. About to ask, another car, a black sunfire, swerved, almost hitting their car, but narrowly missing. Sam glanced in her rearview mirror. The car suspiciously didn't have a license plate. Sam shook her head, wondering if the should get indestructible armor.

* * *

**Queen of short chapters**! Review please. Betaer wanted. 


	15. 15

A/N Exams suck.

* * *

Only minutes later, Sam finally got up the nerve to ask him. "Sir, something is bothering you… What is it?" she said openly, and forcefully.

Jack jumped. He hadn't thought it was that obvious. "Just wondering… who does your brother work for?"

Sam gave him a look, "I have multiple brothers. Be specific."

Jack gathered his nerves, and said, "Michael."

Sam gave him an odd look, "The government."

"Can you be any more general than that?"

"I'm not sure ok? Why?"

Jack decided to go for the honest approach, "I heard him reporting to someone on a cell phone. He was talking about us."

Sam didn't say anything, as she was taking in this new information, "When'd you hear this?"

"The first night we were here."

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"So you believe me?"

"I didn't say that. He's my brother!"

Jack was surprised by her naivety, "Now do you get why I waited so long to tell you?"

Sam gathered her thoughts, her brother _had_ been giving them some pretty weird glances these days, "I guess..."

* * *

At the airport, Sam and Jack found it pretty easy to locate the men they were looking for. Teal'c, with his hat on, was wearing a bandana covering his emblem. But, his emblem wouldn't go through the metal detector. Of course Jacob was there, trying to make things go faster because of his rank, and when the airport security finally let them through, Sam and Jack had already found all the bags that they had brought with them.

After they all filed into Sam's car, Daniel found his nerve and approached the subject that had been bothering him all trip, "So guys. What is going on?"

Sam and Jack had decided even before they had reached the airport that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. So Jack told the whole story, including the report that Michael had made.

After hearing the whole story, Jacob decided to speak up. "Michael is my son, I don't really think he's trying to assassinate his sister."

"I don't know dad," Sam started. "I've been getting some weird vibes from him lately."

"Such as snake vibes?" Jacob asked, ever so eloquent.

"No. He's just been giving me and Jack a lot of weird looks."

"Jack eh?" Daniel couldn't help but ask.

Jack turned around to give Daniel a look. "When we got here, I decided to keep the fact that I'm in the military quiet. At least for now. It makes life ever so much easier when everyone thinks you're just some old guy..."

Jacob gave an approving nod, "So nobody knows that you're in the air force then?"

Jack answered him, "Michelle knows. She found out last night."

Daniel winced. "How is your arm anyways?"

Jack answered him. "Peachy Daniel. Just Peachy."

The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

This is really randomm but I've decided that Neurosphych is an Ian whumper lol.


	16. 16

A/N...One year later for me...10 minutes for them. I like this time, I think...

* * *

As the loaded car headed towards the mountain, using the out of the way road, they saw a pair of tire tracks heading off into a very steep ditch. By mutual consent, Sam stopped the car, and they all got out to look.

Jack was the first one to speak. "My, that car looks mighty familiar. Where could I have seen it before? Oh yeah... When it tried to run us over!"

"Then shouldn't we just keep driving on?" Daniel asked timidly.

"No," Jacob said almost immediately. "We should see if there are any clues down there."

"Jacob Carter. I believe that the car is empty. There are tracks that lead away from the driver's side of the vehicle, so there should be no immediate danger." stated Teal'c.

"Teal'c is right." And with that, they started down the ditch.

When Jack started the slide down, like the others did, Sam made a disagreeing noise.

"Sir, with those stitches in your arm, should you really be coming down here? You could get the stitches wet."

"Carter, ol' Doc Fraiser cannot convince me to not get my stitches wet. Besides, it doesn't really make a difference whether or not they get wet. Trust me, I know."

"Sir, the doctor said that for a reason. But of course you know better than a doctor with at least 10 years practicing experience."

"Yeah- Hold on...How do you know that?"

"The doctor had the diplomas plastered onto the walls in the waiting room, sir."

"Anyway, Carter, I'm down here already. Get over it." And with that, he walked over to the car door, and opened the door.

The others gathered around the outside, looking in. The car was really clean, hardly even a week old.

Looking at the control panel, Jack swore, then stated what it was that he saw. "Look at the control console. That isn't Earth technology. It's a holograph controller."

Pressing the on button for the controller, words were spoken, in what sounded like Goa'uld. Everyone except for Sam and Jack, everyone spoke Goa'uld. Jacob was the first one to translate.

"You're DNA does not match the owner of this car. This car will self destruct in 30 seconds." As he spoke, all of Sg-1, and himself started climbing up the steep slope.

Teal'c was the first to reach the top, closely seconded by Sam and Jacob, with Daniel right behind them. Jack however, was having a more difficult time. Because he was attempting to avoid using his injured arm, he kept sliding.

When his arm next came up, it was grabbed my Teal'c who pulled him up onto the road. They all sprinted to the car. The bomb went off. The car was destroyed.

As they kept driving, they heard a rumbling sound.

Daniel's eyes widen as he looked outside. "Avalanche!"

* * *

A/N review make me happy. I write longer chapters when I'm happy. Is this subtle enough for y'all?

Here's a poll for you guys...

Is Michael a good guy or a bad guy?


	17. 17

I felt like updating… If some parts of the story don't add up, it's more than likely because I don't remember a whole lot of it.

* * *

The ensemble went as fast as they could into the car, and before the doors were all closed, San had taken off. The rushing snow could be heard; like a wave about to crash, and looked like a white wave coming from behind them. Sam sped up, and was going well of 160km/h.

Sam had to rapidly decelerate to avoid going off the cliff that had appeared out of nowhere. As they drove on, they saw the avalanche go off the cliff that had almost claimed them. They sighed with relief at their close call.

Sam continued driving, at a more moderate speed. She subtly looked at the passengers. Jacob seemed to be having an 'internal argument'; Jack was an unhealthy shade of white and clutching his arm that had most likely struck the side of the car when going around the last sharp turn; Daniel looked to be concerned, and Teal'c looked as unfazed as ever.

The rest of the drive was continued in silence. After Sam pulled into the lodges' parking lot, she parked with a relieved sigh. Nothing like a uneventful afternoon drive, after all.

No one mentioned anything as they entered the lodge, Jack noticed. Kids were in their own little cliques, playing with assorted games, and the adults who weren't on lunch duty were seated on the couches near the fire, catching up.

When people finally noticed the new arrivals, everyone flocked towards the entrance. The kids swarmed, hugging their Grampa Jacob. Hands were shaken, and people were introduced to each other. Teal'c's bandanna received several strange looks, but once the commotion died down, the kids returned to their games, and SG-1 and the Carter family mingled.

Jack noticed as he was talking to Michelle, that Michael seemed enthralled by his coffee mug, looking concerned, if anything. Bucking up his courage, Jack excused himself from his conversation with Michelle, and made his way over to Michael, which was out of earshot from everyone else.

"Michael, can I have a word?" asked Jack in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Sure," Michael replied, sounding cautious.

"Outside, if you so please." Jack motioned with his head towards the door.

Michael breathed in, then exhaled and nodded.

When Teal'c saw them heading towards the exit, he made a move to follow, but was stopped by Jack's shake of the head.

The doors to the lodge closed with a thunk.

Jack went straight to the point.

"Who are you, and who are you working for?"

* * *

>D 


	18. 18

I'm back and have decided to update for y'all.

Michael took a deep breath, drew his eyes off the ground, and then told his story.

"I'm a scientist at Area 51. I deal with some of the technology procured by you and your team, by attempting to backwards engineer it.

"A few months ago, I was approached by someone who represented an organization called The NID. They offered to give me all the information that they had on Sam. In return, I had to send a report to them on how I was faring with my work.

"I accepted. Sam is the sister that I could relate to the most as a kid. Then she went and became military, and all of a sudden, she couldn't tell me about what her job was about. It scared me, because in the few times that I got to see her, she had more and more scars that she couldn't explain.

"When I asked for a few days of vacation time for my boss, I told him that I was coming to visit my family. A day later, The NID told me that I had to tell them about my sister.

"When I asked why, they said that it was not my concern, and if I didn't report, they not so subtly hinted that my family would be in danger. By trying to look out for my sister, I've only put more people in danger."

Michael trailed off, with a heartbreaking look in his eyes.

Jack slowly digested this information.

"OK, trying to look out for her, I can understand. But what all information were you given?" asked Jack in a guarded tone.

"All of you mission reports. After I opened the email that they sent it by, it deleted itself."

"Are you aware of who I am then?" Jack asked.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, intergalactic space explorer. I know that you've saved Earth on more than one occasion. That's why I was so surprised when Sam showed up with you. I would have thought that after that whole Zatarc incident you two wouldn't be hanging out much together outside of work."

A surprised look passed over Jack's face. "I guess that you did get all the reports."

"Yes sir, I did."

Jack winced. "Michael, loose the 'sir'. The rest of the family doesn't need to know that. Do you know of any reason that The NID would be attempting to off Carter?"

"Not kill her. The only thing they might want her for is to get her to try out some of the goa'uld stuff, after the Jolinar incident."

Jack made an internal memo to tell Hammond about the lack of security the base seemed to have, then drew his gaze to Michael's eyes.

"OK, Michael. I believe you for now. But if I find out you are lying, then may God have mercy on you, because I never will."

With that, Jack marched back into the lodge.

Drawing his team and Jacob into a small room, Jack told them what he had just found out.

Sam had a betrayed look on her face, Jacob looked shocked that a son of his would do something like that, and Teal'c and Daniel took it in stride.

Jack stopped leaning against the wall, and left to report to Hammond.


End file.
